


【带卡授翻】我在你怀中颤抖

by fluffyballトンドン (fluffy_kittens)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 现代架空, 脱衣舞, 脱衣舞男卡卡西, 膝上舞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_kittens/pseuds/fluffyball%E3%83%88%E3%83%B3%E3%83%89%E3%83%B3
Summary: 小伙子们决定赞助带土一次终身难忘的经历。或者说，卡卡西给带土来了一段膝上舞。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 6





	【带卡授翻】我在你怀中颤抖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm feeling shaken in your arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853607) by [オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC). 



> 作者注：  
> 除非我死，否则我一定会继续拿带土因为卡卡西而出现取向大危机并且拒绝承认他大概是个基佬来搞事情的。  
> 译注：  
> 又一个脱衣舞会所设定。太好笑了我上头了，欢迎给オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)老师点kudos！她超棒！  
> 在欺负带土的路上，没有一个上忍是无辜的！  
> 翻译的不太好，请多包涵。

“我们这是去 _哪儿_ ？”

带土超讨厌他的朋友们拒不回答问题这点——他们不仅不回答还重复自己的问题——在寂静的夜晚他们拖着他穿过木叶的大街。在阿斯玛提议去脱衣舞会所时他们就离开了常去的酒吧。

宇智波本来没有反对这个提议，但是在他们喝完自己的酒水后，这个混球他明说了：

“同性脱衣舞会所。”

带土是真的没法理解为什么他们朋友圈里唯一一个有女朋友的人会提出这种建议。玄间或者雷同说出这话他能接受，甚至他能想象这话怎么从凯嘴里说出来。但是阿斯玛，这合理吗？

玄间在他背后偷笑着，他确信带土没法脱离这种窘境。他吐出了在通常发生这种性取向大危机的时候会说的话——他的朋友们都知道这事儿常常发生。

“我、我去那干啥？我、我已经有——”

“女朋友，嗯，嗯。这借口我们已经听了千百遍了，带土，”阿斯玛翻了个白眼。“我和你不一样，我正在和一个姑娘约会呢，但是我还是想看一些男孩子在现场扭扭屁股。”

“我不想看！”

不管他吼多大声多有说服力，根本没人相信。带土只能认命地叹了口气，继续走向他的世界末日。

* * *

他们以前去过脱衣舞会所，带土通常会把这地方与让人眼酸的灯光和刺耳的音乐联系起来。但是这家——除了所有的演出者都是男的外——气氛更加平和、更为色欲。灯光很暗，没有直射顾客眼睛的光线。尽管主舞台两侧的巨大扬声器放大了音乐的旋律，却显得暧昧不明。内饰全部为黑色和紫色，带土要说这不和他的口味，那他就是在扯淡。

他们五个人来到了左侧一张还空着的长绒深色天鹅绒沙发处。带土被迫坐在正中间，所以如果他往前看，就可以很好地看到当前舞者的大腿和他假装并不感兴趣的身体部位。过了几秒钟他才反应过来没人说话，他所有的朋友都在盯着他看。在他注意到这点时，他清了清嗓子，目光划扫过这一张张熟悉的脸，并开始祈祷自己没有脸红。

“那、那我们来这儿干啥？就为了看这？”

“嚯，你是想让我们直接带你去逛窑子吗？”雷同嗤笑一声。“没想到你这么快就绷不住了啊带土。”

“不、不是，我不是这么个意思！”宇智波又大喊一声——这事儿他老干，而且他脸上更红了。他无比希望会所昏暗的打光能掩盖住他的表情。

“其实吧，我们可以直接享受这些为所有人提供的演出，”阿斯玛咧着嘴坏笑着道，“又或者……我们可以专门为你多出点儿钱。”

他用拇指指了指后面的门。他的笑容迅速传染给带土身边的其他人。带土意识到自己大概是要完蛋了。

“不了，谢谢，”他干脆的拒绝，但是根本没人听。

“要是我没记错，50块可以买五分钟的私人表演。”就连凯都不站在带土这边了。

“帮我们的老兄弟一个大忙的话，一人10块真不多，”阿斯玛已经在掏钱包了，“来，你那份儿我给你掏了带土，我请客。”

他说完还眨了眨眼，很快五张钞票都到他手里了。带土完全不敢相信发生了啥，当阿斯玛起身去询问一个舞男时，他试图制止他。之所以说是试图，是因为两只手按住了他伸向他兄弟外套的手。尽管他在想按照今晚这个事情发展程度，他们还能不能继续做好兄弟。

带土眼看着正在包间旁和人说话的阿斯玛把钱递给他们。在那个人要离开的时候，他还靠过去坏笑着悄声说了什么，会所的工作人员笑了起来。阿斯玛带着胜利的笑容回来了，他拍拍手。

“成了，你该走了！”他欢快的声音听起来充满了嘲弄。“猎犬室空着等你呢！”

“猎犬——”

带土说不出话，他的兄弟们把他从沙发上推走，催促他向阿斯玛指着的门走过去。

“祝你好运，带土！”

“享受你这辈子最快活的五分钟吧！”

他完全无视了这堆临别赠言，径自朝着会所后面走过去。谢天谢地，似乎没有其他客人关注他。他暗自笑话自己，想到这对其他人来说是一件很平常的事。不过他的脸烫到不行，他们肯定把他当做一个打赌输了或者担心被抓的人了。

带土只是觉得，那些认为他正深陷性取向的挣扎中的人操心得有些多余。诚然，他确实有时会夸一两个男的漂亮，然后试图否认。但是他之前只和女孩子约会。呃，一个女孩儿，后来成了他最好的朋友，但是好歹是个姑娘。他明白自己没法让那群他称为朋友的混球满意。

当他站在有小狗标志的房门前时，他下定了决心。不就是五分钟，他能撑过去的。他决定无视他的脸依旧滚烫这个事实并深吸了一口气。他只是个大学生，看在老天爷的份儿上，他可以犯蠢。但是这次经历不会造成任何改变。

带土握住门把手，走进了房间。沿着墙壁的红蓝条纹灯饰惊到他了，它们让这里看起来与会所的其他地方完全不同。当然，他不是来欣赏室内设计的。

在房间的中央，有一张单人椅。那张椅子上坐着一个戴着瓷质白色面具的男人。带土的目光快速扫了他一遍。表演者有一头凌乱的银发，皮肤相当苍白。他的肌肉并不发达，不过他的身体很有线条感，很可能是练功的缘故。

当然了，他穿的也比主舞台上跳舞的男人还要少。事实上，除了一条几乎遮不住胯下的黑色丁字裤和一双白色高跟鞋外，他什么也没穿。舞男的胸部、背部、臀部和腿部都是供客人观赏的。

陌生人什么也没说只招呼让带土过来，他行云流水般从椅子上起身，手扶在椅子背上，等待着下一位客人坐下。音乐响起来的时候他站在宇智波身后。带土的大脑努力地试图识别这什么歌，两秒钟后，他魂飞天外了。

柔软的指头揉着他的肩膀，他能感觉到舞男正在随着节拍摇摆。那人俯下身在他耳边低语，他的声音只比乐声高一点儿。

“好好享受吧，不要紧张。”

带土在听到这个调笑般的低沉声音后就咬紧了下唇。他心不在焉地微微点头后听到对方低低的笑声。手指继续滑到肩胛骨，他感觉到舞男将胸膛压在他身上。表演者嘴里溜出一声轻柔的叹息，他随着节拍蹭了一下、两下，然后退到一边。

他绕着带土走，现在停在他的身边，手指在带土的手臂上舞动。他只用指尖触摸着宇智波的肌肉，在乐曲的高潮时忽然用力弹下。他将面具歪过去一点，带土可以看到一点他的下半张脸。他发现舞男的唇下有一个美人痣。当表演者慢慢站起来时，他的嘴唇在带土身上游走。不过只是用呼吸在撩拨着皮肉，那双嘴唇并没有真正碰到他。

但是这已经足以动摇带土的决心。他的眼睛紧紧盯着舞男，他实在说不出他讨厌对方的动作。硬要说的话，他的身体在叫嚣着让他不要再去想他们是同性这种蠢事，只管好好享受就行了。吹拂的热气让他背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他重重吞了一口口水。

舞男温柔的笑着站在带土面前，双手回到了带土肩上。他把双腿稍微张开一点，高跟鞋的好处是，当他俯下身的时候，可以露出臀部。带土什么也看不到，他眼里只能看见随着音乐扭动的屁股，他渐渐被迷住了。

又一段节拍变换时，表演者起身，开始用手抚摸着自己的身体。他直视带土的眼睛，而顾客的目光正盯在他纤细的手指上。宇智波看着它们沿着舞男的脖子，抚过他的胸前——甚至给了一个轻弹乳头的小动作。它们沿着他的腰侧滑动，顺着屁股曲线滑到前面，擦着胯下最后停在大腿内侧。

他向前迈了一步，带土的脑子根本反应不过来他坐在自己大腿上的动作。宇智波眨了眨眼才意识到自己大腿上有了重量。这个舞男真的太专业了，并没有对他现在直白的惊恐表情发表任何意见，只是笑了笑。

他的手指在带土的脖子上轻舞，那触感如羽毛一般在他的皮肤上引起了痒痒的刺痛。宇智波的呼吸加快了，他试图将注意力放在其他事情上，他看着那随着舞男头部的动作轻轻摇摆的银色头发。但他没法坚持太久，因为他感觉到一只手离开了他的脖子，握住了白色的面具。

面具被扔到一边，带土在看到表演者的脸时攥紧了座位的边缘。他的大脑直接宕机了，根本辨认不出是谁的手指隔着衬衫抚摸他的胸膛。这让他保有最后一丁点尊严，没有立刻尖叫着推开他，即使他的脸很可能已经红透了，他还是坚持着。

他们已经好些年没有见面了，但带土百分之百确定坐在他腿上，蓄意地坏笑着的人，就是他以前的同学，那个什么都会的见鬼的漂亮天才，旗木卡卡西。其实宇智波已经怀疑了，毕竟他左脸的美人痣配上银色的头发太过明显了，但他还是希望这是个完全陌生的人。

因为带土想起来当自己称其他男人漂亮的时候，他总是会想到卡卡西。而现在，这个卡卡西正慢慢地用屁股在他的大腿磨蹭上，半睁着迷人的眼睛看着他。不过从舞男的眼神中带土能看出来，他也已经认出了自己。

但那不是别人，那是卡卡西，所以他既没有惊慌失措，也没有脸红。带土甚至都没有感觉到他的手指有一丝颤抖，因为旗木卡卡西那么厉害又那么好看，他从不会出一点差错。

当他发现他的客人并没有在想跳舞的事时，他的手指缠住带土的黑色短发靠了过去。宇智波感觉到他温热的呼吸吹到自己的嘴唇上，他们挨得这么近，只要他稍微动一下，他们就会亲在一起。带土希望这个距离下卡卡西不会听到他胸腔里剧烈的心跳声，即使表演者的一只手正撑在他的胸口。

他只听到一声愉快的轻哼，卡卡西向后一靠，抚过带土的肩膀，然后更紧地抓住它们。舞男似乎已经受够了客人盯着他的脸瞧，他把头往后仰，臀部直接在带土的胯部扭动起来。

这对宇智波勉强控制住的荷尔蒙有奇效，他的小兄弟在裤子里抽动着，随着卡卡西臀部的每一次扭动，很快就在布料下撑起了一个鼓包。但卡卡西一点也不介意，他并没有停止动作。事实上，背景音乐似乎已经到了高潮部分，舞男的动作也变得更加激烈。

两人的目光再次交汇，带土觉得再这样对视下去自己都要哭出来了。在所有他试图拒绝的人中，只有那个愚蠢的卡卡西，是那个让他曾经质疑自己被吸引的根源。他不知道阿斯玛是不是真的知道这人在这儿工作并特意找他出来整死带土。他只知道自己现在肯定是他哥们的笑料了。

但卡卡西又一次看出带土正在想一些此时并不该占据他脑海的事情。于是他双手轻轻地捧起带土的脸，用拇指情色地抚摸着他的脸颊。他的眼神让带土只看着他，在这支舞最后的几秒钟里放松，什么都不要想。

带土不想闭上眼睛，最后他被卡卡西的样子迷住了。歌声慢慢减弱，舞男在带土的腿上旋转着结束表演。循环的磨蹭让宇智波的腿部抽搐，因为天知道他已经受够了这些让他疯狂的挑逗了。

卡卡西自如地从带土的大腿上滑下来，俯下身捡起之前丢掉的面具。他在弯腰的时候，确保宇智波可以视野良好完整清晰地看到他的屁股。在确认了带土的眼神正盯着他的曲线的时候，他甚至回过头俏皮地对带土眨眨眼。

“多谢惠顾，”卡卡西终于站起来说。他唇边挂着慵懒的笑容，双臂在胸前交叉，等着带土起身。“希望你今晚过得愉快。”

带土很想回答这见鬼的舞男明显清楚他有多愉快。他在自己的勃起上蹭了足足一分钟。宇智波瞥了一眼自己的大腿，颤抖地叹了口气，他不知道到底该如何带着这种胀痛的凸起回去找他的朋友们。

卡卡西似乎发现了他的窘迫，轻轻地碰了碰他的肩膀示意。

“出门右转，洗手间在舞台后面。”

“什么？”带土茫然的抬起眉毛。他的脸还红得和番茄一样，尤其是当他又一次看到舞男的漂亮神情时。

“除非你想让你的朋友们知道你非常喜欢他们的礼物，”卡卡西笑着说。“你做决定，我不做评价。”

当带土意识到卡卡西在暗示什么时，他恨不得找个地缝钻进去。他坚决不需要其他让别人把他笑话到死的理由了。

“谢、谢谢你，”他喃喃道，然后迅速起身准备彻底逃离这个地方。

“记得再来啊，小可爱。”

带土没有回头看卡卡西，因为这句话又在他的裤子里引起了不必要的骚动，当他逃出房间时，他发誓他听到了那人的笑声。

凡事都有头一回，带土想。他的第一次膝上舞的经历和他想象中大相径庭。但是在径自前往洗手间的路上，除了他顽固的脑子，他身体的其他部位都没有表示抗议。

他还能感觉到卡卡西触摸他皮肤的幻觉，那手指愉快地刺激着他的身躯。带土很快找到一个没人的隔间，他锁上门，然后又低头看自己的裤裆。

“我讨厌你，”他竭尽怒火地呜咽着，“该死的卡卡西……”

今天似乎是很多个第一次发生的日子。但是在想着一个男的打飞机或者是回去找他的朋友们然后听着阿斯玛和玄间因为男人可以让他勃起而笑得屁滚尿流这两个后果里让他做选择……

带土决定在接下来的五分钟里想象那个银发男人在他身下呻吟的漂亮脸蛋。


End file.
